1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same. Specifically, the present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device including an epitaxial pattern, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As one of scaling techniques for enhancing the density of a semiconductor device, a multi-gate transistor in which a pin-shaped silicon body is formed on a substrate and a gate is formed on the surface of the silicon body has been suggested.
Since such a multi-gate transistor utilizes three-dimensional channels, it can be scaled. Further, the current control capability can be improved without increasing the gate length of the multi-gate transistor. It is also possible to effectively suppress short channel effect (SCE) in which the potential of the channel region is affected by the drain voltage.